Step By Step
by ztan01
Summary: Short story about All Member Of EXO
1. Luhan Part 1

3 Februari

Sekelompok mahasiswi Universitas Chomdong berhasil meraih penghargaan atas prestasinya di dalam kompetisi Robotic International.

15 April

Terjadi aksi bullying yang memakan korban di Universitas Chomdong

17 April

Keluarga korban bullying menuntut pihak yang bersangkutan

1 September

Kasus bullying oleh mahasiswi Chomdong akhirnya selesai. Keluarga korban mencabut gugatan dengan alasan yang tidak ingin diketahui publik

2 Tahun Berikutnya

9 November

Byun Shani, gadis asal Korea Selatan ini berhasil mengharumkan nama negaranya karena banyak menuai prestasi dalam bidang tehnik dan berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot berbentuk manusia.

27 Februari

Shani bersama dengan robot ciptaannya menjalani tur keliling dunia

11 Agustus

Shani mengungkapkan jika ia tak ingin menampakkan wajah robotnya dikarenakan beberapa alasan yang tak pasti.

30 Agustus

Lagi-lagi, Shani sang gadis jenius membangun perusahaan robotic miliknya sendiri.

4 Desember

Tak heran jika Shani yang hampir setahun ini meraih prestasi rupanya berasal dari Universitas Chomdong yang terkenal oleh pro-kontranya dalam melahirkan berbagai pemuda jenius.

Day 1

Nuansa remang kembali memenuhi ruangan berperasa intens tersebut. Tidak hanya sekali. Bahkan desahan-desahan erotis kian mewarnai pergulatan panas kedua insan yang tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang merah darah.

Mereka telah selesai melepaskan semua hasratnya. Keduanya hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Luhan?" sapa lembut Sulli setelah sepersekian menit berlalu. Dia menoleh ke samping, menatap orang yang ia panggil dengan penuh kekaguman.

Gerakan elusan tangan dari sang wanita membuat pria yang bernama Luhan itu membuka matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tidur, melainkan hanya memikirkan sesuatu diluar sana. Seorang gadis lain yang beberapa minggu ini membuatnya selalu teringat.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya menoleh ke asal suara dengan malas. Senyum palsu kembali melengkung di bibir manisnya.

"Kamu memikirkan apa sayang?"

"Ehh, aku hanya ..."

Sulli mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemandangan yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dia beranjak dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Kerlipan benda langit kini menjadi peralihan seorang Sulli yang meredakan emosinya. Ingin sekali ia marah. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk pria seperti Luhan. Pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan hubungan kita 'kan?"

Sulli memandang sendu langit malam yang mengerlip indah. Dan sayangnya tak seindah perasaannya saat ini. Bingung dan bimbang memang menganggunya.

Luhan mengembangkan smirk di bibirnya, setelah berdehem dengan hati yang tiba-tiba menjadi senang, dia menghampiri Sulli yang masih tampak menunduk.

"Percayalah, kita pasti akan bersatu."

Ucap Luhan selembut mungkin, tangannya perlahan mengelus rambut indah yang tergerai melewati punggungnya.

Nice shoot.

Inilah yang menjadi alasan Sulli tak dapat lepas dari seorang pria asing bernama Luhan. Aneh bukan? Meskipun Sulli tak pernah mengetahui asal-usul pria itu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dia tetap saja mencintai Luhan. Ralat. Sangat mencintai.

Bahkan, ia rela membagi setengah sahamnya kepada Luhan. Hanya semata-mata demi pembuktian cintanya. Sulli, seorang wanita yang sangat terkenal dalam bidang bisnis dan banyak memegang perusahaan-perusahaan besar, kini hanya bisa tertunduk menurut pada seorang Luhan. Raja bagi hidupnya.

"Shani, aku berhasil."

Ucap Luhan dalam hati yang berdesir gembira. Ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat menemui Shani. Namun ia tetap harus bersandiwara disini. Memeluk sensual Sulli dan membuat wanita itu semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang cinta yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Engh..."

Tak salah lagi. Sulli kini berubah menjadi wanita jalang menurut Luhan. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan tangan kekar pria itu, Sulli akan menjadi haus gairah. Sepersekian detik, tubuhnya kembali tersengat hawa panas yang membuatnya menginginkan hal-hal erotis lagi dan lagi.

Kini bibir kecil nan lembut milik Luhan tengah membuai Sulli hingga wanita itu mengerang nikmat. Cakaran-cakaran kecil mengenai dada Luhan bersamaan dengan gigitan gemas yang ia lakukan.

Bukan Luhan, jika tidak dapat menaklukan hati seorang wanita. Wanita manapun pasti akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Apalagi berhubungan dengan hal kepuasan seksual. Itu adalah tugas utama seorang Luhan diciptakan.

"Lu... Hmmpht... Ahhh..."

Sulli tak hentinya mengerang akibat serangan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat memahami titik kelemahannya. Cairan beningpun menetes

Day 2

Sudah hampir 1 jam Luhan berada di kafe bertuliskan 'Flower' tersebut. Pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang menjadi pemandangan membosankan baginya yang ia lihat di kaca kafe.

Tangan Luhan bergerak gelisah. Matanya selalu menelisik jam di tangannya. Ahh, sudah waktunya ia pergi dari sini.

Saat bokongnya hendak naik, wanita yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya menimbulkan wajahnya. Dengan kacamata hitam dan barang-barang branded, Krystal melangkah gusar ke arah Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu!"

"Kau selalu begini terus. Kalau jika seperti ini aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, Krystal."

"Percayalah, sayang. Aku akan mengatasi segalanya. Aku akan segera menceraikan dia. Please, percaya!"

Krystal tampak susah menelan ludahnya, sebelum Luhan berkata, "Baiklah, aku percaya. Ingat, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama jauh darimu, Krys!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi mulus Krystal yang dilapisi berbagai kosmetik berharga puluhan juta. Pria itu kembali meluncurkan aksi dramanya, lama-lama jika tugasnya telah selesai, dia akan mencomungkin,adi aktor nanti.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Lu. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Lu?" Krystal mulai bergerak gelisah. Luhan hanya memancarkan smirk di wajahnya yang sebelumnya polos. Dia mengerti apa maksud Krystal. Dengan tanggap, dia mengikuti Krystal yang menggiring tangannya menuju toilet.

Day 3

Suasana kian bergairah bagi wanita yang tengah memakai gaun satin itu. Tangan mulusnya mencengkram erat lengan Luhan, berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Bagaimana tidak?

Kini, Luhan tengah mengungkunginya hingga tubuh wanita itu terasa kian bergairah. Dentuman keras musik tak mempengaruhi kegiatan mereka. Alunan nada yang diputar DJ dan hentakan sekumpulan orang yang menari malah menjadi sebuah irama khusus.

"Hmmph, Lu-hann!"

Erang Jessica saat mencapai pelepasan pertamanya. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah, tubuhnya bersandar pada dada Luhan. Jika saja, lengan pria itu tidak menahannya, maka Jessica bisa saja jatuh tersungkur di lantai club tersebut.

"Best for me," ucapnya disela-sela elusan jari-jemarinya di dada Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa bersabar, Jes! Bisa saja kita melakukannya di kamar bukan?"

"Ahh, aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jika managerku memerintahkan hal sama, aku akan mengabaikannya. Aku hanya ingin kamu, sayang!" Jawab Jessica dengan penekanan 'sayang' yang begitu manja. Dia sempat berbisik menggoda Luhan.

"Benar-benar murah." Gumam Luhan membatin. Tak ada sedikit keraguan pada Luhan untuk membalaskan dendam. Melihat bagaimana jalangnya wanita di pangkuannya ini, makin membuat Luhan jijik tanpa simpati sedikitpun.

"Have I get your mobile phone, babe?"

"My pleasure."

Luhan tersenyum licik, akhirnya target terakhir ia dapatkan. Selanjutnya, tidak aulit untuk menggait hati wanita ini. Melemparkan tubuhnya saja, dengan senang hati Jessica lakukan. Apalagi masalah hati, serahkan hal itu pada Luhan.

To Be Continued


	2. Luhan Part 2

Keheningan akhirnya dipecahkan oleh langkah kaki Luhan yang berdentum. Dia seakan menguasai ruangan besar tersebut. Orang-orang hanya bisa menunduk saat laki-laki berkulit putih itu melewati mereka.

Sudah saatnya.

Tugasnya telah selesai.

Dan sekarang ia harus kembali kepada penciptanya, Shani.

"Nyonya menunggu diatas, Tuan. Saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini." Tutur pria paruh baya disampingnya sembari membungkuk hormat.

Tanpa perlu membalas ucapannya, Luhan beranjak menaiki tangga spiral yang dilapisi marmer-marmer mengkilat. Wewangian khas mulai menguar saat Luhan membuka ruang kerja pribadi milik Shani. Dan seketika itu juga, sel-sel dibawahnya kembali bereaksi.

"Kemarilah!" Luhan sedikit tersentak, Shani tiba-tiba muncul dari bilik ruang kerjanya. Wanita itu masih dengan muka datar yang sama. Dia berpakaian santai, berbahan satin dengan jubah tidur berwarna putih.

Kali ini Luhan tak menurut. Dia berdiri masuk kemudian duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari wanita itu sambil menatap lekat wajah lembut Shani diam-diam. Namun, sangat disayangkan wajah malaikat itu kini hanya bernuansakan dendam dan amarah.

"Kau sudah mendengar beritanya? Aku sudah melakukan tugasku." Ucap Luhan basa-basi dengan nada seperti biasanya.

Shani sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Kerja bagus, itu memang tujuanmu."

"Aku menciptakanmu hanya untuk balas dendam. Kau berbeda dengan robot sebelumnya, kau kubuat dengan seksualitas yang tinggi. Pemuas hasrat para wanita dan penggoda yang handal. Pastinya akan mudah untuk menjatuhkan 3 jalang itu." Imbuh Shani seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya.

Wajahnya kembali memerah kala ia mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang benar-benar menggulingkan nasibnya. Kebahagiaannya dengan mudah direnggut. Pria satu-satunya, belahan jiwanya. Ko Junhoe, tewas ditangan para wanita penguasa itu.

Sulli, Krystal, dan Jessica. Merekalah wanita yang kotor dan penuh dosa. Dengan teganya mereka melenyapkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengganggu hidup mereka. Melainkan hanya untuk sebuah kesenangan semata.

Shani menutup pelupuk matanya, tangannya mengepal erat. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia membunuh mereka juga. Namun menghancurkan mereka perlahan, lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya dengan melenyapkannya saja.

Aku menciptakanmu hanya untuk balas dendam.

Hanya untuk balas dendam.

Balas dendam.

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar dipikiran Luhan. Shani memang selalu berhasil menohok hatinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya wanita itu berkata tajam.

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, kata-kata itu berhasil menampar Luhan dengan keras.

Iya, dia memang robot. Tapi, tidak adakah sepucuk rasa peduli wanita itu padanya?

Telinganya mulai memerah. Luhan berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Namun ada hal yang membuat amarahnya berangsur mereda. Aroma wanita itu. Sungguh menenangkan. Luhan yang sangat peka, dibuat mabuk dalam sekejap.

Sementara Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sangat sensitif dengan hal sensual. Bahkan pria biasa yang bukan robot penggoda seperti dia pun akan terangsang. Melihat wanita cantik didepannya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tembus pandang. Bahkan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas warna lingerie milik Shani. Aishh!! Dia harus menahannya.

Luhan mendesah sebelum ia melangkah mendekat, "Jadi apa yang akan aku dapatkan sebagai hadiah?"

"Hadiah? Oh ayolah, kau sedikit berubah sekarang. Apa karena kau terlalu lama dekat mereka?" Kekeh wanita itu sembari beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan sementara lelaki itu hanya mematung tatkala tangan Shani mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Thanks! Selama ini hanya kau yang aku punya, Lu!"

Pria itu mendesah pelan, ia tahu Shani masih menyimpan beban. Wanita itu banyak menerima luka dan butuh banyak perhatian.

Selama ini dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya membalaskan dendam tanpa ingin mencari bagaimana caranya bahagia.

Luhan terenyuh, ia memang robot. Tapi, Shani telah banyak menaruh begitu banyak memori manis yang membuatnya menjadi robot yang penuh perasaan.

Dengan perlahan ia menarik tubuh Shani dari pelukannya. Kemudian menatap mata sendu yang tersirat kekosongan itu dengan dalam. Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Sebelum wanita itu kembali berbicara, Luhan telah membungkamnya dengan paksa. Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Perintah perangkat keras didalamnya terlalu kuat. Hasratnya meninggi ketika Shani mulai menyentuhnya.

Shani terpaku, sebelum akhirnya mulai melawan lumatan-lumatan panas yang diberikan Luhan. "Mmhhh..."

"Le--mmm-pas!"

"LU!!"

PLAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jaga batasanmu! Ingat, aku ini TUANMU!" seru Shani dengan penuh penekanan.

Luhan menghela napas kemudian melangkah mendekat berusaha menggapai Shani. Namun hanya penolakan yang ia dapat. Wanita itu terus-menerus menghindari sentuhannya.

"Shani, tolonglah! Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu! Jangan hidup dengan kabut dendam! Bahkan Junhoe akan sedih jika kau terus begini. Dia tidak akan tenang selama disana."

"Diam! Dia malah akan sedih jika aku tidak bisa membuat tiga jalang sialan itu menderita."

"Tugasmu telah selesai, aku akan mengurus sisanya. Jadi, pergi dari sini!" perintah Shani setengah berteriak lalu berbalik membelakangi Luhan. Emosinya memang sensitif jika berbicara mengenai Ko Junhoe. Dia masih mencintainya.

Dan tidak mungkin ada wanita yang ikhlas jika pria yang sangat ia cintai tiba-tiba mati dengan mengenaskan. Dulu, mereka sangat bahagia tanpa gangguan apapun. Hidup sederhana dengan penuh kedamaian.

Namun semuanya berubah semenjak mereka berdua masuk Universitas Chomdong. Bertemu dengan tiga wanita yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan nyawa orang lain. Disaat itulah Shani merasakan adanya hukum alam disekitarnya. Dan dia harus berubah menjadi kuat untuk berkuasa dan bertahan hidup.

"Shan, dengarkan aku seben--" sela Luhan disaat isakan Shani mulai terdengar.

"KELUAR!!"

Dengan hati bergemuruh Luhan memegang kopernya dengan erat. Tidak lupa, ia telah menonaktifkan GPS di dalam tubuhnya. Shani tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak sanggup. Yah, dia menyerah.

Luhan mulai memasuki lobi penerbangan setelah petugas memberi pengumuman. Dengan berat hati, ia akan meninggalkan kota ini sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya, Shani.

1 Tahun Kemudian

Seperti biasa, hari ini pria berkacamata itu melakukan rutinitasnya. Pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari ilmu tambahan dan referensi. Jari-jari yang biasa digunakan untuk memainkan gundukan para wanitapun kini hanya bisa membalik halaman beberapa lembar buku.

Dia telah berubah. Sangat berubah.

Meskipun sangat sulit menahan gairah dalam dirinya, Luhan tetap kukuh. Dia tidak ingin hidup seperti dulu lagi. Hanya untuk diperalat dan disia-siakan.

Dengan langkah santai, tangan Luhan bergerak. Memilih dan membaca sinopsis dari beberapa buku. Setelah akhrinya ia menemukan sebuah buku yang pas.

Step By Step

"Sepertinya menarik."

Pria itu kemudian pergi, kembali ke kediaman pribadinya di salah satu apartemen di kota New York.

Dia bahkan tidak mengira jika ia dapat pergi sejauh ini. Setahun adalah waktu yang lama dan sulit baginya. Tinggal di negara asing dan orang-orang baru.

Dengan kenyamanan yang ia buat sendiri, Luhan duduk santai di bangku perpustakaan pribadinya. Dia memang hobi membaca akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, setelah ia tidak lagi bersama Shani.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada satu hal yang mengganggu ketentramannya. Matanya membulat, menerka-nerka sosok apa yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Pria itu menggeleng, dugaannya mungkin salah. Dia mungkin terlalu merindukan wanita itu.

Tidak mungkin

Luhan terpaku, dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karena terkejut. Seorang wanita menciumnya. Dia Shani, tuannya yang ia tinggalkan setahun yang lalu. Ralat. Maksudnya adalah wanita yang dicintainya.

"Lu, kau melanggar perintahku!" Mata Luhan membulat, sebelum akhirnya dapat mengatur kembali nafasnya yang menggebu tak karuan.

Lihatlah, dia masih saja bersikap sombong.

"Shani?"

"Yes, I'm your boss."

"Kau yang menyuruhku keluar."

"Ya. Tapi bukan menyuruhmu meninggalkanku." Sela Shani sembari tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum layaknya ia sedang bahagia. Bukan senyum yang Luhan lihat seperti biasanya.

Sinar bahagia benar-benar menguar, mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Dia tak bisa membendung rasa harunya saat ini.

Dengan tangkas pria berhidung mungil itu menjatuhkan bibirnya ke dalam dunia Shani. Menyesap rasa-rasa yang hilang sejak setahun yang lalu.

"You'd be my boss tonight!" Bisik Shani di sela-sela lenguhannya.

"Mmhhh..."

Luhan kembali membelainya. Tidak diragukan lagi kepuasan yang akan didapat Shani dari seorang Luhan. Dia robot pemuas. Setiap wanita akan lemas setelah pergulatan malam dengannya.

Shani sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Luhan dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya. Lidah pria itu mulai bergerak. Shani dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut sekaligus basah menggoda bahunya.

"Enghh, Lu..."

Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Pria itu tidak bisa jika hanya menggerakan satu anggota badannya saja. Buktinya, kini tangan pria itu mulai menggerayangi sesuatu yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Perlahan tangannya memasuki pakaian Shani, bergerak sensual memainkan kedua benda kenyal yang sedari tadi terangsang. Meremasnya dengan gairah yang berapi-api. Semua yang ditahannya akan meledak hari ini.

Tidak puas, tangan kanan Luhan bergerak menuju titik sensitif milik Shani. Dengan tangkas tangannya menyusup, mulai menggoda sesuatu dibalik celana jeans milik Shani.

Jarinya beraksi, memainkan Shani hingga wanita tidak dapat menahan desahannya yang begitu bergema.

Luhan kembali membalik tubuh Shani. Merasakan napas wanita itu yang terengah-engah akibat ulahnya. Luhan mengembangkan smirknya kemudian memandang wajah Shani yang berpeluh keringat dengan senang. Dia semakin tergoda.

"Ini baru awal, kau akan semakin menikmatinya."

Dalam satu sentakan, Luhan telah menyingkirkan penghalangnya. Hanya kurun waktu beberapa detik, wanita dalam belaiannya kini telah toples. Tanpa penutup apapun.

Tangan Luhan bergerak liar, membuai sepasang benda kenyal yang menjadi kesayangannya sekarang. Bibirnya tak ikut absen untuk segala hal. Dengan gemas, dia menyesap dalam pucuk kemerahan itu.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia ikut membuka semua pakaiannya. Menampilkan otot-otot yang baru ia bentuk.

Sedikit memerah, Shani menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ia malu sekaligus berkobar dalam nafsunya. Matanya tidak teralih tatkala melihat Luhan kecil tengah menegak dibawah sana.

"Kau sangat cantik!" Ucap Luhan

Udara mulai sejuk dan angin kembali berdesir di luar sana. Namun hal itu sangat tak diindahkan oleh kedua insan yang kini tengah saling memberikan kenikmatan hasrat.

Kabut hawa nafsu mengitari mereka. Luhan memainkan klitoris sang pujaan, lidahnya tak berhenti menggoda rasa manis didalam sana. Menikmati setiap tetesan cinta yang ia buat.

Sementara, seperti menemukan mainan favoritnya, Shani memainkan ereksi Luhan yang mengeras. Dia menjilati ujung kemerahan itu dengan hati-hati. Mengingat rasanya kemudian menjelajahi dua kantung di dekat sana. Dengan gemas, ia mengulumnya berkali-berkali. Merasakan seberapa besar benda kenyal itu.

Seluruh saliva miliknya melumuri benda pusaka Luhan. Dia perlahan mengemut, merasakan rasa es krim favoritnya. Namun es krim yang satu ini begitu menggiurkan dan keras. Shani tidak melewatkan satu jengkalpun darinya, ia benar-benar harus mengingat rasa manis Luhan selamanya.

Setelah puas saling menggoda titik kenikmatan masing-masing. Luhan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Shani. Disini, ia dapat melihat jelas, punggung wanita itu. Bersih dan sehalus sutra. Perlahan, ia memposisikan jagoannya memasuki Shani dari belakang.

JLEB

Dirinya telah memasuki sangkar.

Pria itu sedikit memiringkan tubuh mereka. Tumpuan kekuatan hanyalah di lengan Luhan. Shani sepenuhnya berada dalam dekapannya.

Luhan perlahan memompa miliknya yang telah bersatu. Dia mengangkat salah satu kaki Shani keatas untuk mempermudah akses injeksinya. Hentakan demi hentakan seperti nada yang mengalun di tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh...Ahhh...Lu...Enghh"

Tubuh Shani seakan terbang, Luhan lagi-lagi menghentaknya lebih cepat. Tangan kekar itu bahkan sempat mencari mainannya. Benda kenyal yang ikut terhentak tidak dilewati oleh Luhan. Dia meremasnya hingga sang empunya mendesah tak kentara.

Tidak peduli sedang dimana mereka sekarang. Hanyalah penyaluran hasratnya yang harus mereka keluarkan. Kerinduan yang tertanam, kini mereka menuainya.

"I love you, Lu!"

END


End file.
